A love story
by KiraSakura
Summary: Malon loves Link, Link loves Malon. You know the rest.


**Me: Hi. This is one of the first fics I've ever written, so if it's crap, I'm sorry (It's based during the ocarnia of time)  
**

**Me: DISCLAIMER: Me no own The Legend Of Zelda  
**

Malon walked across Hyrule field. It was a hot day, but she didn't mind. She was used to it. She glanced up at the blue sky. It had been three years since Link had saved Hyrule. She smiled. It was good to be able to walk around without the feeling of someone trying to kill you. She wandered over to her favourite stream. It was in a small-secluded spot of the field.

On the other side was a small jut of land. She stripped herself of her heavy dress and farm boots. She stood in nothing but her underwear. She glanced around quickly; making sure no one could see her. She didn't see anyone. She pulled off her under-shirt, leaving her chest exposed to the world. She then slipped out of her short shorts, so that she stood completely naked.

She bundled up her clothes, and stepping into the cool water, swam to the other side of the stream holding her clothes above her head. She placed them behind a tree, and dived back into the water. It felt cool and refreshing. As she floated around she thought of her friend, Link.

Friend? Is that what she truly felt? No, she had always thought of Link as something else. Every time she saw him her heart would do this weird flippy thing. She thought about his broad shoulders. His fair blond hair. His deep blue eyes. She thought about the few times when she saw him without his tunic on.

Once, a few years back, he had come to the ranch in the middle of a storm. He had been sopping wet. She had managed to find a pair of pants that had loosely fit him, but he hadn't worn a shirt while his clothes dried. Just thinking about it now made her feel a warm feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She started feeling hot, and the water seemed warmer.

I'll get out now, she thought. She did one more dive, before swimming over to the side of the bank. She pulled herself out. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She looked up and saw three men. One had fiery red hair, and a large beard. The two others had thin greasy black hair, and were as skinny as poles.

The redhead smiled, before saying in a gruff, lust-filled voice, "Well hey there little missy, what are you doing here all alone? Mmm? I know, how bout some company, you sexy little bitch." The other two men laughed. Malon suddenly realised what was going to happen.

"NO!!" She screamed, and attempted to pull away from him. He laughed again, before throwing her on the ground. He was stronger than her, and she realised she had as much chance of getting away as a tree did of moving.

"Help!!" she screamed, hoping perhaps someone else was around.

"There aren't no one here, missy, now, if you'll just sit still…"

"GET…AWAY…FROM…HER!" Said a familiar voice. Malon glanced up and saw Link standing there with his sword drawn.

"And why should we? We found her," then the redhead smiled, "But I can share if you want." He burst out laughing. Link glared at him before saying, "Do you know what? If you don't get away from her and LEAVE I won't hurt you. Or worse, get you arrested."

The man laughed again before turning deadly serious.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" he snarled.

"I'm a very close friend of the princess" Link replied. "HAH!! Yeah right!" the redhead said, before motioning to the two other men, "Get him!"

The two men ran at Link, and producing knifes attempted to cut him. Link dodged them easily. Then using the flat edge of his sword he whacked the two men into the stream. They both rose to surface coughing and wheezing.

"Sorry boss, but we're outa here" they both yelled at the redhead. They turned and swam to the other side of the stream, clambered out and ran off. The redhead growled, before picking up Malon. He then took a small pocket knife and pressed it to her throat.

"If I can't have her, she'll die!" he snarled.

"Link…" Malon whispered. Link sighed, before running at him. Before the redhead knew what was happening he had a slashing pain down his left leg.

"ARGH!!" He screamed, before dropping Malon.

"Ow!" Malon shrieked. She saw thick red blood oozing from her scraped knee.

The redhead, on the other hand, had dived into the stream and was swimming to the other side.

"I'll get you!!" He screamed at Link, before running off.

Link collected Malon's clothes. Malon realised that Link had seen her completely naked. She hurriedly snatched her clothes from him, and pulled them on. She was grateful that Link had his eyes shut.

"So, what were you doing here?" she asked him when she was dressed.

"There's a fairy fountain here," he replied, smiling at Malon.

"Oh, well…umm…do you think they would heal my knee?" Malon wondered. Link laughed, before saying, "I'm sure they would, come on, follow me"

Malon tried to stand, but gave a painful yelp before collapsing back onto the ground.

"I…I…I'm sorry," she murmured. Link smiled at her, "Don't worry, here."

He then picked Malon up. He walked over to a small hole, before jumping into it. A white light surrounded them.

(A/N I don't know what it's like to go down those holes, also, I thought I should mention that I haven't actually finished the game yet, as I am having slight trouble figuring things out)

Soon the light faded and Malon was staring at the most loveliest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, Fairy Boy, it's beautiful!" She gasped, staring round the small room. Link smiled, and carried her over to the centre of the fountain. The small fairies started their dance around Malon.

As Link watched he couldn't help but notice how pretty Malon looked. He sighed when he felt the familiar tightening in his pants. This pretty much always happened when he saw Malon. He loved her, but everyone expected him to be with Zelda.

The two were friends, not lovers like everyone believed. Malon was smiling as a fairy landed on her finger.

"Look, Fairy Boy! Look!!" she laughed as she held up the small creature. Link smiled at her. Suddenly he noticed that Malon was crying.

"Malon! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him and smiled weakly before replying, "Is it true? About you and the princess?"

Link gasped, "N…NO! We're friends…why?" he asked in a small voice.

"Link, if you were being forced to marry, who would you choose?" she sighed.

"Umm…" he started, before Malon cut him off.

"Papa wants me to marry by the end of the year! And if I don't find a suitable husband he'll find one for me! But the man I love doesn't think of me as a person to love! Just a…just a…he thinks of me as just a friend!!" She cried.

"Well…who the person you love?" This was hurting Link, but his friend needed help with her problem, even if it meant she didn't care for him.

"You…" she whispered.

"Well you should…wait, WHAT?!" He gasped. Had he heard right?

"I said I love you" she replied, staring down at the ground. Link's heart was beating fast.

"You…you love me? Really?" he asked, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

"Yes" she replied.

"MALON!" he laughed, before grasping her in a tight embrace.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

6 years later.

"Mummy!!" a young girl with gold hair and blue eyes ran up to Malon. Malon laughed as she swung the child up into her arms.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

Malon smiled, "Daddy had to go help grandpapa with some work"

She gently placed her 5-year-old daughter on the back of Epona's foal. Her 4-year-old son ran up to her.

"Mummy! Auntie Zelda's here!!" he smiled. He had her red hair, and the same blue eyes as Link.

"Well, you two go say hello, while I find Daddy, ok?"

"Yes, mama" they smiled as they ran off.

Malon sighed and gazed at the warm sun.

"This is perfect happiness," she whispered, before heading off to find her husband.


End file.
